I know how to!
by Annamii
Summary: "I know how to****perfectly fine!" Kouga and companions go visit Kagome ans friends after 3 years. Along the way he tries to fix his rockly relationship between him and his mate. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I know how to fuck!

Chapter 1

"Hey! Kouga did you hear? Kagome-san is back! Can you believe it?" Ginta looked at Kouga thinking about the encounters with the human miko who Kouga had love.

Hakkaku grinned, "One of our wolves spotted her in the village! Oh, can we see her again? Please? We haven't seen her in years!"

Ayame looked at her husband expecting a reaction, surprised about hearing that Kagome was back. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous remembering the time when Kouga was so infatuated in the human girl, but that was over two years ago, surely any romantic feelings Kouga had had for her had faded away, right? Pushing thought away, she decided it could be good to see Kagome again. She felt like they could become very good friends dispite the past love complication and the similarities with their names.

Ayame turned to Kouga,"Yeah can we go visit her? Wouldn't it be nice to see Kagome-chan again?"

"Yeah, please Kouga?" Ginta and Hakkaku looked at their leader hopefully.

Kouga regarded Ayame with surprise. He believed that Ayame held a strong dislike for Kagome and had constently fought with her over himself. He felt like her should be a little suspicious of Ayame for having this change in heart but it's been three years, he reasoned with himself. No need to get worked up over something so idiotic. He was just as surprised to hear the Kagome had returned, knowing she dissapered almost three years ago. He recalled the times when he loved the pretty human, his feelings so strong. Kouga was in love with her, so sure that he was the better pick over that mutt-face but his love got rejected everytime and it was clear that she loved the hanyou. Over the time when she was gone, those feelings for Kagome were burried away in his aching heart to be covered with new feelings for Ayame. Fondness was created for her and that companionship, after all these years may have developped into love. Kouga grumbled a bit, unsure of how to progress his relationship further with the female wolf youkai. Mabye seeing mutt-face and Kagome again wouldn't hurt and mabye he'll finally get to sort everything out with his mate. Or he'll regret everything that would happen.

"Alright, alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see her again. No doubt she'll be with that mutt-face though."

* * *

><p>It took the four demon 2 days to travel from the moutains they were staying in to the human village where Inuyasha's group lives.<p>

"Keh, you two are taking forever. It would have taken only 1 day if you guys weren't taking so much breaks," Kouga frowned at Ginta and Hakkaku, "you weaklings. Even Ayame isn't breaking a sweat."

What's that supposed to mean, Ayame thought.

"We're sorry, but you and Ayame-sama are so fast," Hakkaku panted.

"Please, I'm not even using my normal speed," remarked Kouga, displeased with his wolf companions.

"Come on, the village should be close. You guys can make it,"Ayame encouraged them. She had also gotten quite anxious about seeing Kagome again. What if Kouga decided to leave her again for the pretty miko? It's very possible since she and Kouga aren't in a serious relationship. Ayame frowned, no, she trusts Kouga, he is her mate and mates are mates for life, but they did become mates only a year ago and she and Kouga definetly have not been doing anything a couple would...usually do and definitely not as intimate like most romantic couples. Kouga wouldn't leave her right? It's not like he would break tradition for a human girl...but than again, he was willing to take Kagome as his bride...

Ayame quickened her pace a bit while bitting her lower lip nervously. Get it together girl, Ayame thought, Kouga is loyal to the wolf tribe, to me. He won't leave, I trust him as much as I love him.

Kouga glanced at the female wolf yokai chewing her bottom lip, noting that she does when she feels nervous. He speed up his pace a little bit to match hers, also moving further from their already lagging companians.

"Ayame, is something bothering you?" asked Kouga. Ayame turned to Kouga, an alarmed expression almost forming on her face. She racked her brain for a quick and hopefully believeable lie.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just...thinking about, ya know, dinner! Think they'll have bear meat?" exclamied Ayame.

Kouga looked at her seeing right through her lie.

"Keh, mabye."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and Ayame and Kouga arrived at the village before Ginta and Hakkau, where many villagers were taking care of crops and washing, drying laundry. Everything in the village seemed extremely peaceful and calm. Especially after the defeat of Naraku awhile back. As they slowed down to a walk, the two paused to a halt when they heard some familier voices in the distant and as Hakkaku and Ginta came running out of the forest, panting and huffing.<p>

"Keh, you perverted monk. How much more rice are you going to ask each village go to for?"

"Why, Inuyasha, I have family of four, five including myself to think about you know. It's important to make sure my children get enough nutrients in their growing bodies. You'll understand someday."

"S-shut up! I know that but seriously! Six bags are too much! Plus you're getting me to carry most if them you-Kouga?" Inuyasha spotted the wolf and his companions in front of him and Miroku up ahead the path towards their village.

"Keh! What the hell are you doing here you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha stomped up to him with a scowl on his face, forgeting the bags of rice on his shoulders. "Yer not here to take Kagome are ya!? If you lay a single finger on her I'm gonna-"

"Relax you mangy dog, I heard that Kagome came back and we decided to pay you guys a visit. I don't know if it was worth it to see your ugly face again though, mutt."

"Why I'm gonna!-"

"Inuyasha, watch the rice. Fight later, by the way, nice to see you guys again. Ayame! Looking beatiful as ever I see," commented Miroku.

Ayame flushed at the comment as Kouga frowned at the monk.

Miroku smiled and continued to push Inuyasha towards the village and told the wolf yokais, "Feel free to stay as long as you want."

When they all reached Miroku's hut, they found Sango, Shippo and Kagome playing with Miroku and Sango's three children outside. Inuyasha went foward to dump the sacks of rice by the door and procceded to grumble about the presence of Kouga while walking over to his wife. Kagome noticed the four wolf youkai and greeted them, surprised but happy.

"Kouga, Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta! It's been a long time! It's so nice to see you guys, you should come by more often. So how are things?"

"Everythings fine with the wolf tribes, and Kagome you still look as prettynas you were back then," Kouga commented and grabbed Kagome's hands which received a growl from both Ayame and Inuyasha.

"Yeah, our wolf tribe and Ayame-sama's tribe have gotten along really well!" Ginta explained cheerfully.

"Yep, ever since Kouga and Ayame-sama got married and became mates! Our two tribes finally joined!" added Hakkaku.

Taking in the new information, everyone started to congratulate the wolf couple except Inuyasha of course.

"Wow, Ayame! You and I have got to catch up!" Sango and Kagome looked at Ayame with bright smiles and Ayame shyly offered one as well on her flushed face.

"Aww, look, poor girl is still embarresed about being married. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Ahaha, thanks? Um! Sango-chan, are all those yours?" Ayame pointed to Sango's children who were still playing with Shippo. Sango smiled as she watched her children with affection that a mother would have and nodded towards Ayame. Ayame was happy for Sango but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she had little wolf demons herself, to feel like a mother. And to have them with Kouga...

* * *

><p>Later during the day when the sun dipped down into the fields, all of the couples including Ginta, Hakkaku, Shippo, their furry friend Kirara and the three children were sitting outside of Inuyasha's and Kagome's small hut around a blazing fire eating the dinner (not demon bear meat) they had catched earlier and some vegetables and fruits pickled fresh and ripe from the farm. The girls sat a distence away from the males of their group and continued chatting with each other and feeling really relaxed just being among friends, including the wolf demons while promptly ignoring or not paying attention to the others. Like wise, the boys were also doing the same, leaving Shippo to watch the children again.<p>

"So Kouga, how has it been with Ayame-san? Have you been doing it much?" Miroku casually asked the male wolf who started to flush.

"Keh, you leech. Why would you need to know?"spat Kouga, still tinted pink. "We are doing fine."

"Hah! You two haven't been doing anything together! Man, your missing out on a lot of good things wolf boy," Inuyasha grinned smugly at Kouga knowing full well that he hadn't been engaging in any sexually activites with his mate. Hearing the truth, Kouga tried to growl at the hanyou but was unsuccessful due to his very red face. Miroku looked at the flustered yokai thoughtfully, nodding to his quite troubling situation.

"What are you staring at me for monk?" Snapped Kouga.

"Well, may I ask about your relationships with Ayame-san? She still loves you very much right? Do you love her back? Do you think your lacking sexually activites because of the lack of affection you're showing? I, being extremely experienced with women, know some very good techniques that would have your dear Ayame under you in a second. Now first you should always start with-"

"Yes, and yes and yes and shut up! I don't give a dog's shit about your 'techniques', I know perfectly well how to fuck!" Kouga glanced at the girls, mainly Ayame to see if they had heard anything they were talking about. Too his relief, they seemed to be very occipied with another and they didn't even turn around.

"Alright, than prove it! I bet you dinner tommorrow that you still won't be able to do it with your mate. When you don't, you will have to catch dinner!" declared Inuyasha. Kouga glanced at him and smirked.

"You know what mutt-face? I was going to do it anyway, having you catch dinner would just be a plus."

Inuyasha quickly stood up followed by Kouga and they glared at each other with flames erupting in thier eyes, neither backing down. They started to fling insults and names at each other and growled while doing it. Eventually the girls faced the bickering pair and groaned at their childish banter. Miroku just sighed and turned to Ginta and Hakkaku who had been listening to their whole conversations.

"So, how are your love lives going?" Hakkaku and Ginta squinted at him, bewildered.

* * *

><p>So sorry for grammar and spelling snd shit, suck at thst stuff and hey, just fer fun right? There will be lemon, smut watever u wanna call It next so will be bumped up to rated M anf yeah...dats it and tanks fer readimg..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I know how to fuck

"Ayame, it's really good that you could finally marry Kouga after all this time. Man, I feel so happy for you!" Kagome told Ayame with a happy smile. She, Ayame and Sango were sitting in a close circle beside the bright, warm fire. They each eat their own share of food slowly while talking with each other, being mindful to avoid choking. They were sitting apart from the males who seemed to be engaged in their own discussions. Ayame sighed and glanced at Kouga, his back towards her.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it's not what I had imagined it would be like, you know? I pictured him to be more affectionate, caring, more romantic? Hah, you know Kagome how he had flirted with you so much and...Oh, no no no, it's fine! I'm over it, don't worry!"Ayame insisted after seeing Kagome's apologetic expression. "I mean it's not your fault that your so pretty and kind and strong. I feel that Kouga doesn't like me in the way that I like him. I know that the feeling I want to recive from him had been directed to you in the past."

"So have you two talked yet? From what I'm hearing is that the reason why Kouga doesn't seem so affectionate towards you is because of lack of communication," concluded Sango.

"Argh! It's just so difficult! I'm pretty damn sure he knows how I feel seeing how muched times I confessed and all, not to mentioned I got reject most of the time, but he doesn't open up to me as easily! Gah, boys are so complicated!" Ayame complained. She frowned, finally letting her worries out. However it felt good to let all that go, like a weight has been lifted off of her back. Kagome looked at her friend who was in need of assistance, particularly in relationships. She smiled brighty at Ayame, eager to help her out in her situation.

"Yeah, like what Sango said. I'm sure if you got him to open up more, you'll find out that he feels exactly the way you do. You guys are mates! You know boys can be very shy about love, you wouldn't want to know how long it took Inuyasha to finally say he liked me," giggled Kagome. "Once you get past this there is nothing stopping you girl! You're pretty, kind, smart and strong! Kouga would be out of his mind to turn you down."

"Thanks Kagome, that really helped. You too Sango. You girls are the best! I definitely won't give up!" decided a very pumped up Ayame. She was going to sort this out with Kouga once and for all.

"No problem girl, and let me tell you what. Once all the communications are all done and over with, then comes the good part where things get steamy and hot. Sex can be so good girl. As long as isn't your first, it always suck. Are you a virgin, Ayame?" asked Sango innocently enough. Both Kagome and Ayame flushed at the thought of doing it and was even more embarrassed that Sango was talking about it so casually.

"Well Miroku has defenetly rubbed onto you...in many ways it seems," mumbeled Kagome. Sango just chuckled.

"N-no, I'm not a virgin, I mean I did it once with Kouga like on our wedding day but that was the only tim...U-um, is it really that good? I mean it sort of hurt that first time, but I wouldn't know since I did it once," stammered a very pink Ayame. Since she was thinking of the topic, it made her feel very...warm, not just in her cheeks but as well as within her stomach. She couldn't help but imagine an armor-less Kouga, his very toned body with tanned skin coveres muscles on his lean body structure. His abs, biceps, even his very firm buttcheeks, which Ayame had mamaged to have caught a few glances here and there. Oh, and imagining his long black hair released from his ponytail that would fall on his shoulder blades making Ayame wanted to run her fingers through and grip tightly while doing unsightly things that her grandfather would be ashamed of. Ayame flushed even more while day dreaming. Sango and Kagome looked at each other knowingly and they suddenly heard very bad insults coming from the other side of the fire. The three girls turned around to see a light pink Kouga standing up and arguing with Inuyasha who had his ever so famous snarl present on his face. They all groaned, some things never change.

* * *

><p>When all the dishes were cleaned and put away, the sun had vanished completely to be replaced by the bright moon, bathing everyone in a silver glow once the fire was put out. Sango and Miroku took their kids back to their hut after wishing everyone a good night and they both winked at Kouga and Ayame discreetly. Kagome showed Kouga and Ayame the hut not to far from her and Inuyasha's hut. She tolf Ginta and Hakkaku that they could sleep in the spare room in her home since she wanted to leave the lovebirds alone. Much to Inuyasha's dismay, that meant Kouga and Ayame had the small hut to themselves. Ayame silently thanked Kagome as she gave a thumbs up in return. She as well bid the couple a good night and pushed Inuyasha back home followed closely by Ginta and Hakkaku. They starred at Kouga and grinned. Kouga growled at them as they passed him. Quickly, he along with Ayame, walked to their assigned hut in akward silence. Kouga opened the door of the small wooden hut and Ayame ans himself stepped into it. Inside the building was dim thanks to the moonlight comming through the window and the hut had a fresh smell of wood meaning it was built recently. Much to the two wolf demons surprise and embarrassment, they found only one futon laid out in front of them.<p>

Well, this makes things easier, thought Kouga. Alright, time to do this.

"Kouga!"

"Ayame."

They both looked at each other after their outbursts.

"Uh, you go ahead," offered Kouga.

Ayame developped a faint blush on her cheeks that did not go unoticed by Kouga. He thought Ayame looked cute in the dim darkness. Taking a breath in she continued.

"I-well I mean, you know, concerning our relationship and all, I was just thinking, well not just now but awhile ago. S-so," stammered Ayame feeling very flustered dispite all the prep talk she recieved. She then started to speak faster while looking at the floor, the walls, the ceiling, anything but Kouga's face. She's never felt this way before when confessing her love to him, why is it so difficult now? "You know I love and if you don't well you do now and I want to know if you actually like me or not and if you don't like me in that way and I just want to improve our relationship but I want you to love me and-" Ayame shut her eyes but quickly opened them again when she felt Kouga's warm mouth cover hers in a gentle kiss. Slowly, Kouga pulled away only enough to see her cute expression.

Ayame breathed heavily, "So does that mean..."

Kouga leaned in again, close to her very sensitive ear. He whisphered,"You talk to much," and kissed her.

Joy exploded inside Ayame and she tentatively started to move her mouth aganist his. Kouga started to press harder and slanted her head more to make the kiss deeper. He started to move Ayame backwards until her back touched the smooth wall. Ayme pressed up aganist him and wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck, bringing him even closer. Suddenly Kouga broke the kiss breathing hard and looked into Ayame's darkened eyes. She stared back into his lust filled blue eyes and felt a fire ignite in her stomach, making her very warm. Kouga dipped his head down towards Ayame's warm, pale neck and started to suck the certain spot that had Ayame gasping. Her head rolled back and she gasp again when she felt Kouga's sharp teeth penetrated the skin of her soft neck and lapped the sweet metalic taste of her blood with his tongue. Leaning back to look at this masterpiece, he kissed Ayame and pressed his body firmly into her against the wall. He crept his right hand up her thigh and into her skirt making a warm trail on Ayame's body. She gasped and Kouga used that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth and battled with Ayame's tongue with little resistance.

They broke apart for some much needed air, both breathing heavily. Kouga rested his head in the crook of her neck and using his right hand that was under her skirt, he cupped her hot and wet core.

Ayame gasped,"Oh! K-kouga!"

Kouga smirked into her neck making her writhe. He ran a finger across her slit, teasing her and making her wimper. Her realized that it had gotten extremely warm and he quickly took off his chest armor and procceded to take Ayames off, wanting to see her. Ayame lifted up her arms but once her armor was off and the air brushed her harden nipples, she snapped her arms around her breasts, shilding them from Kougas hard gaze. He growled in disapproval and pinned both of her arms above her head. Half-heartedly the wolf deamon struggled and flushed under his eyes.

"D-don't stare."

"Why? You look gorgeous, " Kouga commented and dipped his head taking one of her perk nipples into his hot mouth. Ayme gasped and arched her back into his firm body. Kouga sucked and nipped and gripped Ayames hands tighter preventing her arm from moving. His right hand placed more pressure on Ayames heated core and with one finger, he started to stroke her over her underwear. Once he found her clit, he pressed hard and made Ayme buckle her hips uncontrollably.

"Nngh...! A-ah! Kouga, m-more...oh!" Ayame breathed out while Kouga switched nipples. Feeling his hand rub hard on her clit and having her breast sucked at the same time brought her so much unreleasable pleasure that her usually strong legs began to shake. Kouga noticed this and freed her hand and lifted her right leg around his waist making sure Ayme could feel his desire inside her thigh. Ayame groaned and wrapped her other leg tightly around Kouga's waist. She felt Kouga's length prod into her burning, soaking core, she moaned loudly. Kouga wrapped his hands around her thighs and thrusted his hips, grinding his lowerhalf hard into hers. They groaned at the wonderful sensation. Kouga felt picked Ayame off the wall and quickly laid her out on the futon and dragged her skirt off as her panties impatiently.

Ayame groaned loudly when she felt Kouga's hot tongue touch her center and as he started to suck hard on her clit. "Ahh!...Aghhh, ohh Koougaa! Don't stop!"

He plunged his tongue into her center and used his fingers to pinch and press her clit and he felt her hands gripping his hair, desperately. Ayame shook violently as she released, seeing stars. Kouga lapped and drank all of her sweet fluid and rose up to give Ayame rough kiss, making her taste herself. Kouga broke apart and rapidly discarded the rest of his clothing, his very hard length trobbing with need.

Ayame gasped when she felt him rub his hard cock on her very sensitive nub and they both groaned at the contact. Ayame looked down amd felt her self get even wetter when she saw the thickness of Kouga's dick and she whispered hoarsly, "Are you sure you'll fit all of it?" she looked at him, doubting it.

"We've fucked before and it had fit, why not now?" Kouga muttered in Ayame's ear, fanning her over with his warm breath. He saw Ayame's expression seemed skeptical and Kouga chuckled, "Well, we'll find out now right?"

He shoved one finger into Ayame's opening, hearing her moan of pleasure. He continued to thrust his long finger in her, moving it around and pressing on different places. He soon added another finger, streching her and making Ayame already feel full. Her eyes went wide when he added another fingerinto her extremly tight cunt and trusted all three fingers into Ayame. The female yokai rolled her head back expecting to release again as she started buckle against his hand but much to her dismay, Kouga pulled his hand out and started to lick them clean, one by one making sure Ayame could see very clearly. When Kouga felt Ayame's tight hole close around his three fingers with such heat and tightness, his cock pounded with even the thought of having Ayames slick wall covering his hella big dick. He looked at Ayame and grounded his hips on hers while leaning down to kiss Ayame. She moaned into his mouth and suddenly gasped when she felt Kouga's cock trust into her center and buried to the hilt in one fourceful thrust. Kouga groaned at how tight Ayame was squeezing him, at this rate he wouldn't last 2 minutes. He waited for Ayame to adjust and when she felt comfortable, he began to move his cock nearly out of her and quickly slammed back into her, repeatedly. Ayame screamed in pleasure and lifted her hips up to meet his. Unlike her first time with Kouga when it had felt very uncomfortable, it was so much more pleasurable and it just felt so good as well.

"A-ah..K-kouga-ah! Faster," Ayame moaned out. Kouga, still trusting into her, leaned down to her ear.

"Tell me what you want."

"I-I want...you...ah! T-too..nng...fuck me. Ah, fuck me -harder...K-KOUGA!"

Kouga groaned into her neck. He slid his hand down to Ayame's swollen clit and pinched it roughly, causing his mate to buckle and shake. He rose from his position to lift Ayame's legs over his broad shoulders, plunging even deeper into her in a pleasurable angle. Ayame kept gasping and moaning along with Kouga and squeezed harder. She felt her climax arriving since the new posture. Kouga quickly flipped Ayame over so she was resting on her arms her back facing him. He gripped her hips and brought them to met his every time he thrust.

Ayame groaned,"K-kouga, I I'm...ah."

Kouga felt himself about to release as well and fingered Ayame's clit. Ayame arched her back and let out a long scream as she climaxed with Kouga who groaned. They collasped onto the futon, exhausted, Kouga over Ayame. He soon rolled off to lay beside his mate who stared at him tiredly. Ayame leaned over to kiss him, treading her hands into his long, black hair. She must have yanked his hair tie off without realizing. Kouga responded slowly to her kiss while gripping her head as well. Her removed her hair from her pigtails, letting her long auburn hair tumble down onto her shoulders. Kouga broke the kiss and shifted her bangs to the side, looking at her clearly.

"You're gorgeous, " he muttered and touched his forehead aganist hers, staring deeply into her jade green eyes.

"And you're sexy, " Ayame smirked and trailed her finger down his chiseled chest.

"What? Are you waiting for round two?" he chuckled. "I bet I can make you scream even louder, wake everyone in the village as well, as long as they're still asleep that is. I mean, you got lungs babe."

"Not true..."

Kouga laughed again and wrapped his arms around her waist after pulling the sheets over them. Ayame rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you," she murmered.

"...me too." Ayame giggled slightly and glanced up at his rosey face. Oh well, she though, close enough.

* * *

><p>Ayame woke up bright and early in the morning and still felt Kouga's strong arms tight around her alim waist. Untangling their limbs, she slowly tried to remove herself from Kouga without waking him. When she got up, she noticed with a shiver that she was still bare. She quickly recalled last night and blushed. She look over at her snoring mate and his bare chest. She quickly remembered the mark he gave her and lifed her hand to that spot on the right side of her neck, very visable. She felt the two puncture marks closed and smiled. She quickly got dressed in her armor and then woke Kouga. He groggily sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He watched Ayame hand him his set of armor, neatly folded. He pulles her arm over to him and gave her a quick peck on her lips making her flush at the contact. He quickly got dressed as well and Ayame sent him to fill the washing bucket in the corner with water so she could wash and dry their used sheets.<p>

As the village started to wake as well, Kouga and Ayame made their way to the small campfire where they had eaten dinner last night. The saw the rest of their friends awake and preparing breakfast.

"Good morning you two," Miroku smiled at them, a twinkle in his eye that made Ayame guess that he knew exactly what had happened. Ayame returned the greeting to everyone else and beamed and at Sango ans Kagome. They smiled back knowing that it must've went well. Kouga looked around and did not see Inuyasha, Ginta or Hakkaku.

"Keh, where's that mutt face Inuyasha? Still face deep in the pillow I assume."

"Dammit, you bastard!"

"Ah, there he is. Finally joined breakfast? Wow,you look horrendous," stated Miroku looking at Inuyasha's disheveled apperance.

"Fuck off Miroku, you don't have sensetive hearing! " Inuyasha turned furiously to Kouga, eye twitching and shook his fist at him. "You and your fucking mate are so fucking loud! I couldn't get any sleep thanks to you bastard!"

"Keh, you should have been expecting it you lousy dog. Have fun catching dinner."

"Bah! I'm gonna fucking kill you, you sonofabitch! FUCK YOUR MATE ELSEWHERE!"

Hakkaku and Ginta laid in their room of Kagome and Inuyasha's hut snoring peacfully and catching up on much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>so first time writing a lemon(glad thats done) and i know its not written or organized that well but oh well, again sorry for grammar mistakes<p>

And that would be all for ' i know how to fuck' thanks to all who read and or reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update and minna san...stayed tuned for more ayame and kouga stuff (like in 2 months or something)

~Annamii


End file.
